User blog:Ezekielfan22/Clara (12 Feet Deep)
'' '' 'Clara '(Diane Farr) is the villainess of the 2017 film 12 Feet Deep ''(originally titled ''The Deep End; alternately known as 12 Feet Deep: Trapped Sisters). Little is officially revealed about her past, but it is revealed that Clara was previously in prison and was currently on parole, and was struggling financially. It was also implied that she had a daughter who died before the events of the movie. She began working part-time as the night janitor for Ketea Public Pool--though the beginning of the movie showed Clara being fired after the manager caught her trying to steal money from the lost-and-found. When Clara found sisters Bree and Jonna trapped in the pool after closing, having been trapped under the plexiglass while retrieving Bree's engagement ring, Clara decided to use the opportunity to get herself out of her money troubles. After taking the money the girls had in their purses, she at first toyed with the girls by asking questions about them before demanding that Bree give her her PIN number. When Bree hesitated, the evil Clara turned off the pool heating to goad her to give up the information, which she does. Clara then left the pool to retrieve the money, leaving the sisters to struggle to stay warm. But when Clara found that Bree only had $80 in her account, she returned and refused to let the girls out, coldly ignoring the fact that Bree was diabetic and in need of her insulin and even outright stating that she might just leave them there to die. When Jonna retaliated by stabbing Clara in the ear with a plastic shard they had pulled from the pool, Clara turned on the chlorine jets and watched with a grin as she and Bree panicked. Eventually, though, Clara turned them off and threatened to use them if the girls did anything else against her. After forcing Bree to give up her engagement ring, Clara looked through her phone and saw that her fiancee David had left a voicemail saying he would call the police if he didn't hear from her soon. When she returned to the pool area, Bree and Jonna played into her belief that she'd taught them a valuable lesson, eventually leading her to go to release them. But when Clara found that the code her boss gave her to open the pool cover wasn't functioning, she instead fled the scene out of fear of going back to prison--but not before looking back with a look of regret. She returned later, however, after Jonna had broken her and the weakened Bree from the pool, now armed with a pistol and intending to kill Bree and Jonna to cover her tracks (though she does admit that what she'd done earlier was wrong). But after watching Jonna plead with her to spare them, the wholly remorseful Clara lowered her weapon and even returned Bree's ring. She then fled the scene once more at Jonna's insistence. Trivia *Diane Farr also appeared on CSI as greedy villainess Marcie Tobin. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini